


Misery is a terrible company

by AcerbicPen (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also it's not mentioned but both Harry and Draco is bisexual in this fic, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Goblet of Fire, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Which is canon as far as I'm concerned, tense situation, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AcerbicPen
Summary: After the night at the graveyard Harry feels isolated.It also doesn't help that a certain blonde individual doesn't want to talk to him.





	Misery is a terrible company

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is a Slytherin in this fic.

Harry felt lonely.

Well, of course he did, ever since Voldemort came back to life he always felt lonely, miserable, back when he was in Privet Drive; trapped with remembering Voldemort, his cold laugh, how he tried to kill him-

But there was no good in remembering that.

The problem was that some of the Slytherins' family were the very same people Harry was against; and therefore he couldn't trust them. He could not trust anyone, in fact, not Blaise who was quirky and quiet and a sarcastic little shit in general; not Sally Anne-Perks, who had a very lithe body and a very fiery mind; and certainly not Draco, who was beau-

But it was no good to think about that too. Drac- Malfoy has chosen his way. And so did Harry. He couldn't ask him to leave his family, Harry knew how much Draco loved and respected his parents.

Not that Dra- Malfoy actually came and explained to him that. No, he just ignored Harry and didn't even talk to him. No hellos. No good mornings. No “what's the homework?"s. No nothing.

Harry didn't try to talk to him too. What would he say: “Hey, I get that you would rather me die, probably, but we kissed once before"? Or: “You are working for that horrid, horrid woman who, by the way, likes to torture me by making me cut my hand every day but you are also hot, so there is that."

Or even worse: “Your father watched me getting tortured and laughed at my screams while my body was burning, burning with this toxic spell-"

... Don't think about that, he told himself firmly, but his mouth felt dry and he felt like bile was coming through his throat-

He looked at everyone, chatting and laughing merrily while eating. No one seemed to notice him. He pushed his untouched plate, hands shaking-

And he fled.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at class, where I'm not even allowed to keep my phone with me. Using school's WiFi. This is victory.


End file.
